You are not alone
by i-am-unicornBS
Summary: Being locked in a room with the glee club was comforting to a certain point but when you know that Brittany is all alone and scared in the bathroom, you can't seem to acknowledge their presence because right now, you don't know if she okay and you'd promised you'd never let her get hurt -If 'shooting star' was set in S3 and Santana tried to find Brittany.


**So as much as I think glee has turned to shit these last couple seasons, Shooting star was actually pretty good. I cried many times and fucking congrats to all of those actors and actresses for being so incredible at what they do. Stand out performances would go to Heather Morris because, oh my god, that bathroom scene and even when she was talking to Becky were incredible, and people say she can't act...she says she can't act, that performance was award worthy. Also to Chord for his attempt to get out to Brittany, although, and this isn't my brittana heart speaking, I agree with some people who though it looked more like a brother being scared for his sister, because I'm sorry but they look too alike still.** **But that was done amazingly as well.**

**Oh also forgot about the Marley and her mum part, that was really sad. Kitty...oh my god, when she ran to wade/unique, it was so sad but cute at the same time.**

**But anyway, this is my take on the Brittany in the bathroom, someone tries to go find her scenario but of course instead of Sam, we have Santana. So as you probably would realise, this would be taking place during the third season.**

**Enjoy guys!**

**B**

* * *

Every still second that ticked by on the metronome sitting upright in the middle of the class only further built the fear growing inside of me. I tried to breathe evenly, I tried to steady my heart, I tried to stop my brain from fearing the worst, but no matter how hard I tried, you were still somewhere else in the school and not beside me right now curled into my side.

I sat in the furthest corner away from everybody else with my legs tucked up to my chest and my eyes wide switching my stare between each of the entrances to the choir room. We'd been in here for longer than I had hoped which meant a longer time away from you, away from my heart and my soul.

Everybody was huddled into each other, comforting each other with warm hugs and firm holds on hands and bodies. Everyone but me and everybody but you. I wanted you near me, I needed you near me so I could whisper sweet nothings in your ear, telling you of the sunshine after the rain, that we'd be okay as long as we had each other to hold onto.

I took my phone out of my jacket pocket and unlocked the screen so that I could see your face shining up at me because I knew for a fact that right now you would be breaking and I couldn't handle that image. I needed to see you smile for me to feel even remotely sane, looking down at a pixelated photo of you was the least I could do to feel you somewhat beside me. But it's just not enough. This all just wasn't enough.

Looking around at all the occupants of the room I didn't see one person even contemplating getting out of here to look for you. Nobody was trying to be the hero and safe you guys. I know people always say 'don't be hero' but sometimes rules are meant to be broken.

I watched Mr Schue fidget over by the door, Coach Beiste beside him. I watched the glee club members cry into each other's shoulders, I watched them type out messages to their loved ones telling them what was happening. I'd already told my parents but now the only person –only loved one- I _needed_ to talk to was you and I simply couldn't do that because your phone was resting in my other pocket and had vibrated quite a few times with incoming messages from your family.

Every time it signalled a new message I just wanted to crumble into myself even more because I couldn't even open up the messages which were surely getting more frantic as they went along, to tell them you were okay because I didn't know that for sure, yet I'd promised your parents and your family many times that I'd never let you get hurt and I didn't even know if I was keeping that promise right now or not.

I needed to get to you. It was the only thing on my mind –you were the only thing on my mind. So I tucked the two phones back into my pockets before moving to my hands and knees preparing to crawl across the floor to the exit leading out from Mr Schue's office. If I can get there undetected, I can get to you. That's all I had to do.

But apparently even crawling within a room made up of silence is an incredible loud ordeal because as soon as my hands were firmly placed on the floor and I was crawling across it at a quick pace there were gasps and harsh '_Santana_'s being hissed across the room but nothing was going to stop me. Nothing could stop me when my heart was beating for you. You needed me as much as I needed you right now.

But reaching the door became so much more tougher once Mr Schue and Coach Beiste were there standing in my way.

"Santana, go sit down", He tried to speak calmly but when there were gun shots going off in the school and your life along with many others were at risk, there was no possible way to 'remain calm'.

"No! I need to find her. Why haven't any of you even tried to do anything to find her? You're all cowards!", I was hissing through my clenched teeth and I sounded animalistic but I just couldn't find a bone in me that cared. There were lives on the line right now and I'd rather risk my own then to watch the girl I love be taken away from me.

"If you don't quieten down we are all going to be in some serious danger Santana. You can't go out there and you know that because if you do everybody in here will be at risk, do you want that?", I took one deep breath in before looking around at the faces gleaming with tears. They're my family but there are also another member of that family out there somewhere wishing somebody would come and help them and if nobody else was going to do it, then I would.

I stood for just a second longer before barrelling myself into them trying to break through the two bodies before me.

"Just let me get out! Let go of me", I screeched above the gurgling in my throat caused by the tears which were streaming down my face and seeping into the corners of my mouth and landing on my tongue. The salty bitterness didn't and wouldn't stop the waterfalls now cascading down the sides of my face. "Do you want her to die!? Is that what you want?", I screamed in their faces, I needed to get out of here and fast.

"Santana! Calm down and think about what you're trying to do right now", Coach Beiste had said in a fashion which I'm sure she hoped would make me relax a little. Wrong.

"What I'm trying to do right now is save my girlfriend. I'm trying to protect her and make sure she's out of danger. She's probably all alone in that bathroom crying and scared while we're all in here holding each other's hands and providing a comfort which she doesn't have right now. So I'm sorry if I'm going against all of your perspectives of me and caring about another human being, caring about the love of my life because I'd risk my life any day to make sure she was safe which is more than any of you are doing right now." They all kind of just sat there staring up at me as if I'd grown an extra head. Maybe it was because I could have easily been drawing attention to us or maybe it was because of the fact that they've never seen me fall apart so quickly or ever. But that was the least of my worries.

"Move. Move before I go all Lima Heights on your sorry arses", I shoved forward once more but was once again stopped by the human wall in front of me. "Just get out of the way. Move, move, move, move!", I shouted repetitively as I beat my fists against their chests and any parts of their body I could connect with. Until finally I just collapsed. I fell to my knees, the palms of my hands dug deep into my eyes trying to stop the onslaught of tears but failing miserably.

Sobs were wracking my chest and it was becoming even more difficult by the second to take deep breaths. I suffocating on my own fear but still the only thing on my mind was you.

I felt two arms encircling me from the side and I didn't need to be looking to know it was Quinn. Oh how I could only wish that it was you holding me in your arms and telling me you're okay, reminding me that you are right by me and have been this whole time. I can only wish.

"Sh-hh, she's g-going to be o-okay sweetie", I could hear the tremors in Quinn's voice, her uneven voice cracking under the pressure of trying to sound strong. I turned in her embrace trying to seek as much comfort in her body as possible. I tightened my own arms around her back, my fingers digging into her spine and my tears soaking into her shirt.

"S-s-she's meant t-to be-e here Q. I w-was meant t-to protect h-her", I sounded and looked pathetic, crumbled in a heap against the chest of my best friend. I inhaled one trying deep breath so that I could speak steadily, "I can't let her get hurt", my gaze was fully locked with Quinn's and I knew she could see the power behind my eyes, the determination. She knew I had to do this and I knew she's help me no matter how crazy it seemed.

"Okay", she whispered back so that only I could hear her. She nudged her head in the direction of door I'd just tried escaping and the short length of wall beside it. We began crawling over towards it; the whole way two heavy sets of eyes watched our every move, ensuring I wasn't planning another escape. If only they knew. Once we settled against the wall, me sitting closest to the door, Quinn draped her arm across my shoulder and pulled me into her side.

"Sit here for just a little while until they get off your back and then go. But you have to be quick about it", I nodded when she had finished speaking into my ear and focused my thoughts on you –yet they never really left you at all.

We sat in silence for another 5 minutes, anxiously awaiting the time I'd spring up from my spot and break free from that room. The metronome kept ticking and my heart kept beating erratically inside my ribcage. The loud echoing thumping was almost deafening and I wouldn't have been surprised if Quinn could hear it from beside me, if she did, she didn't mention it.

I began to shift slightly as I prepared myself to stand but before I could Quinn took a strong hold of my hand and brought my head closer to her to whisper once more into my ear.

"Please be careful Santana. If something happened to you, I wouldn't be able to live with myself because you and I both know that this is crazy what you're going to do but we also know that I'm crazy enough to let you do it", we shared a quiet chuckle before she pressed her lips to my forehead and spoke the rest of her words, "I know you can do this, go get your girl".

I smiled warmly at her once more before giving her hand one last squeeze and springing to my feet so quickly that I didn't have enough time to even comprehend what I had done before I had unlocked the door and pulled it open, closing it and running towards the second door of Mr Schue's office, leading out into the hallway.

"Santana stop", Mr Schue said when I'd reached the other door but I couldn't stop and I wouldn't and he wasn't going to change that.

I didn't have much time –seconds barely –before either of the teachers would catch up so I took one final breath and opened the door. I checked twice up and down the hallway before I stepped out and quickly jogged over to the gap between two rows of lockers. I pressed my body up against the wall making sure that my body couldn't possibly be seen.

There were still faint calls of my name but eventually they stopped.

I closed my eyes and concentrated on my breathing and trying to keep my heartbeat under control. The beating sounded even louder out here in the eerie silence of the hallways. I reopened my eyes and peaked my head out from my small hiding space to check up and down once more. Seeing nothing out of the ordinary, I stepped back out and moved quickly to the girls bathroom. I checked to make sure nobody was following me and after noticing that the coast was clear I pushed the door open and quietly stepped inside.

The door screeched when I pushed on it and it screeched as it closed so if you were in here I'd probably just frightened you half to death.

There were three stalls with their doors locked. One of them had to have you residing inside, yet the other two could be anybody and that was what I was afraid of.

My hands were shaking, my breath was choppy and my legs felt like they could collapse beneath me at any minute. So, turns out being brave in the choir room wasn't the same as being brave out in the open. But I wasn't going to stop now, I was on a mission and I planned on succeeding.

My feet tapped against the tiles as I stepped slowly forward.

If I was slightly uncertain that you were in here before, I wasn't any longer.

There was an almost heartbreaking sob that came from the middle stall and without even realising I'd released the breath I'd been holding and my heart calmed down just slightly.

"Britt?", I was crying but I didn't care. I'd reached you and that was all that mattered right now.

There was an inhalation of air and a slight gasp, "San?".

The fear so evident in your voice made me want to break down and tell you I'm sorry for not being here sooner, although I was sorry for that anyway.

I heard your feet hit the floor and only a second later the door was being ripped open and you came towards me. You looked so broken and so, so scared. You had tears, both wet and dry on your cheeks which were flushed, your eyes were red and your lips were trembling.

I took a step forward closing the last few inches between us and wrapped your shaking body up in my arms, holding you so close to me that it felt like I'd never let you go again.

"San, I was s-so scared", you were crying into my neck but it didn't bother me one bit. I held you even tighter, squeezing your waist between my arms as I cried into your shoulder, my tears soaking through your Cheerios top.

"I'm s-sorry, I'm so sorry Brittany",

"Why, you d-didn't d-do anything?", your breathing was irregular and I could feel your heart still thumping in your chest but after a while I felt it begin to slow down. You were safe in my arms and you knew that. I'd never allow you to be hurt.

"I'm sorry I wasn't with you", I pulled away so that I could see your still frightened face. I stroked my thumbs shakily across your cheeks, drying your tears where they slid down your soft skin. You still had creases cut into your forehead and your eyes were still red and wide and you were still fiercely trembling but I couldn't stop the watery smile which overtook my face.

you was okay and that's all that mattered right now.

"I love you Brittany", Even with the fear ripping through your body right now, I still noticed the way your eyes lit up at the declaration. And when you smiled I knew we were heading in the right direction of being completely okay and getting past this crazy event.

"I love you too", and I swear I held you just that much tighter.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review, favourite, tell me what you think. **

**P.S- please don't tell me about how this is meant to be about Bram and I shouldn't change it to Brittana, because I'm sorry but I'm a brittana shipper, this is what I do and this is fanfiction, I can write whatever I want to.**

**P.P.S don't complain that I changed it to Brittana because I'll tell you, I literally just complemented that whole bram scene in my A/U up the top so...**


End file.
